


i think you're worth holding onto

by VanityEclair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Bodyguard Combeferre, Camping, Cold Weather, Comfort, Gift Giving, Himbo Bahorel, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Courfeyrac, Rain, Rating May Change, november prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityEclair/pseuds/VanityEclair
Summary: collection of november les mis drabbles varying in length inspired bythis list!
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	1. day 1: crisp air (enjoltaire)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for tuning in!! i've never done a month long challenge so im very excited :D

Grantaire has never enjoyed the cold. His least favorite season since his youth has always been winter, and he just so happens to live in New York for some reason he has yet to comprehend. Being anemic is already _bullshit,_ and throughout the season he really tries to stay home constantly. He paints, he eats, he sleeps, and he kisses his boyfriend who is his complete opposite in every single way.

Enjolras was built for the winter season. As soon as the weather hits below forty degrees, he bounces around as he searches for his giant red coat and matching mittens and _earmuffs_ he's owned for four years. That may be the only good thing about it, Grantaire believes. Seeing how excited Enjolras gets when the first snowflake hits his tongue like he's seven years old and back in France for Christmas. There aren't many things Enjolras gets truly happy for, so it's nice to see it happen. Even if Grantaire doesn't understand.

Today, it's snowing and the sky is a silvery gray, and _God,_ it's too early. Grantaire peeks at the alarm clock. Eight AM, and it's fucking freezing despite the two thick blankets he has laid over himself. The door to the balcony is open and he almost throws a fit about it, petulant and stubborn, but he sees Enjolras standing out there giggling as he takes pictures and decides that he can appreciate the view for a moment. Just one.

Even if his balls are freezing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


	2. day 2: memories (eposette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that Eponine would rather forget. Cosette does her best.

Eponine is not always the face that she shows the rest of their friends. There are times she can't even leave their bed, and Cosette knows this very well. They've shared an apartment for two years, and it doesn't get any easier to see. She gets lost in the memories of her youth, some she's divulged and some she may never speak of, which is perfectly okay. Cosette loves Eponine no matter what, and she always will.

So she's made it her mission to create new memories for not only Eponine, but her little brother, Gavroche, whom she has custody of. 

Of course, her first idea is to put together a photobook of every picture they've printed for the past four years. Cosette runs an online craft shop. She's confident in her abilities to make an adorable book, but she's still so nervous about what Eponine will think. What if she doesn't like the pastel yellow? Is it going to be too garish? Too babyish? Not enough pictures?

Realistically, everything will be fine, Cosette tries to convince herself as she reaches for the soft yellow ribbon and glue gun. Eponine will love it, just like she's loved all the handmade gifts her fiance has given to her. _Oh, but what if?_

She spends the next day or two finishing the assembly in her studio while Eponine works and cooks dinner. If her absence is noticed, nothing is said between them at the dinner table. And when it's finally done, Cosette breathes a sigh of relief. The photos are all fitted inside, there isn't any stray glue, and she's made sure it wasn't too cheesy for her own sake.

"Cosette?" Eponine asks, voice echoing throughout the house. The door creaks open without Cosette's consent, and she jumps to cover the book with her arms so the older woman can't see it. "Everything okay?"

"Mhm," Cosette nods, voice clipped. 

"I noticed you've been a bit busy. Gonna come to bed?" Eponine asks, shutting the door behind her. She comes up behind Cosette's chair and kisses the space behind her ear which is _nice_ but very sensitive. Eponine knows that. Her hands squeeze at Cosette's tense shoulders and she sighs, almost willing to relax. In fact, she doesn't even notice that she's dropped her arms to her sides and the book has been revealed because of Eponine's attempt at seduction. "What's this?"

Cosette, startled, throws herself on top of the book even though Eponine has already seen it. "A gift."

"For who?"

"Um. For you," she smiles, picking it up and holding it to her chest. "And Gav. I just finished it."

"Is it, is it a book?"

Saving her voice, the blonde hands over the thick book and awaits a reaction as Eponine flips through the laminated pages, a few left empty at the end.

Eponine gasps with each page, a childish grin taking over and tears threatening to spill over. She covers her mouth as she laughs something sweet, like church bells on Christmas, and pulls her fiance into a solid and warm embrace. "This is perfect, Cosette. I love you. I love you. I can't _wait_ to marry you."

"I love _you._ More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


	3. day 3: tea time (courferre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre comes down with the flu and suffers. Courfeyrac takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems I rlly have a thing for sick fics, huh?

It's known that Combeferre just _doesn't_ get sick. He's so immaculate with the way he cares for himself, he's nearly on the same plane as Enjolras, although he doesn't use _nearly_ the same amount of hair product. So it comes as a hilarious surprise to everyone but Courfeyrac when he comes down with the flu. He texts the groupchat that they can't attend the meeting tonight because of Ferre's stupid flu, and are met with keyboard smashes and twenty-something year olds rejoicing like it's the second coming of Christ, or something.

Courfeyrac noticed in the middle of the night, unable to sleep because of this new movie he was watching. It was horrible, but he was hooked, until he noticed a slight change on Combeferre's breathing pattern as he slept. That was the first sign, but he made sure to keep an eye on him throughout the night. 

Until he woke up at four, ran to the trashcan and threw up inside, and cried about it as he brushed his teeth with a little too much vigor.

"I feel sick," Combeferre whines, reduced to a measly little lump of sick man in Courfeyrac's arms.

"I'm sorry, love," Courfeyrac responds, heart twisting at Combeferre's sad tears. It's helpful that he doesn't fall ill often, but when he does, he is _such a baby about it._ A large hand curls against his thigh, and there are soft snores quieter than the movie still playing on the large TV as the larger man falls asleep with his head in his lap. Courfeyrac shuts off the TV and runs his hands through the sleeping man's hair.

"Courf."

"Hmph."

" _Courf."_

"What, Ferre? It's like, seven. On a Saturday."

Courfeyrac is slung halfway on top of Combeferre, who is shaking him roughly. Sometimes, he wishes that 'Ferre was like Grantaire when he was sick. Did everything himself, and refused to allow Enjolras or _anybody_ really to interfere with his work. Of course, it always ended up happening, but Courfeyrac wants to go back to _sleep._

"Hold me," Combeferre tries to say, but clutches his throat when it comes out raw and scratchy.

And then Courfeyrac sits up to carress Combeferre's sweaty face, and discovers that it's better that the man isn't like Grantaire. "Let me get you some tea," he says, pressing a kiss to his forehead and jumping from the bed and into the kitchen. 

As he rests the kettle on the stove, Combeferre sneezes a giant uncle sneeze from the bedroom and sniffles. _God,_ Courfeyrac didn't care this much about his past partners when they were sick. He sent soup to their door and went about his day. Now, he wishes he was the sick one, and flus are miserable! He just hates that it's 'Ferre. Also, when he's sick, Courfeyrac isn't allowed to kiss him on the lips as they established a few years ago when he visited the man in his dorm after he'd fallen ill with a stomach bug.

After the tea is drank, they turn on Bambi (Courfeyrac's sick day go-to), and curl up into each other with bowls of soup in their laps. When he sees the way Combeferre smiles at the movie, Courfeyrac admits, he may enjoy taking care of him. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


	4. day 4: rainy (bahorel/jehan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan isn't sure what posessed Bahorel to take them camping in October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!!!! soft non-explicit horny alert!!
> 
> also i forgot to write the past two days since i'm writing these by the day so they're being uploaded today!! woohoo gonna be a triple update

It's October. It's freezing. Nobody goes camping in October. It's obsolete, but Bahorel argued that _all the mosquitos would be dead_ and _the weather was projected to be perfect!_ And maybe Jehan should have remembered that Bahorel's favorite weather was tumultuous thunderstorms unlike their own ideal, a lovely, lightly cloudy sky.

And now, when they're hiding in their pitched tent in the middle of the woods as the sky rains down on the camping site. Bahorel, fucking Bahorel, is busy setting up their food tent so that a raccoon doesn't steal anything. Not wearing a jacket, no shirt either, just pants and pure childish excitement. 

"I don't understand you," Jehan shouts from the halfway zipped tent, covering themselves with the purple comforter they brought along. "Like, at all!"

"It's exciting!" Bahorel replies, knocking the final stake of the tent into the dirt with a crazed grin.

Of course, Jehan can't hear him over the sound of rain pelting the tent, so they beckon the soaked man into the tent before he comes down with something. They make it a point to avoid the puddle he leaves on the polyester flooring of the tent, but Bahorel shakes his hair likes a dog anyways, because he's _Bahorel._ Completely insufferable, but highly attractive and amazing. 

Jehan, attempting to hide their endearment, wraps themselves with more of the blanket. "You're insane," they say.

"You love me."

"Mm. I do, dummy. Come here." Jehan opens up the blanket, allowing Bahorel to curl up inside next to them. Even if he is completely wet. "You're freaking wet."

Bahorel wiggles his eyebrows and Jehan throws their head back in a laugh, and the larger man bites at their neck playfully. "I may need to take off my clothes," he fake-complains. "Oh, no. It seems you," Bahorel rubs his wet hair all over Jehan's t-shirt, "are in the same state."

"Not in a _tent,_ Bahorel!"

"Nobody's around! It's October. No families. Nothing. Just you and I." Bahorel kisses Jehan at the juncture between their neck and shoulder and inches his hands up the shirt they're wearing. They shiver at the sensation of cold fingers that dance on their stomach. "Is this okay?" 

" _Yeah,"_ Jehan breathes, pulling Bahorel up and kissing his lips with fervor. "Take everything off."

They lie back and make sure the blanket is on the ground, because they'll be damned if their back gets bruised up just for some dick. They're better than that, but the thought leaves their head when gifted with the vision that is Bahorel's bare chest that's covered in weird little tattoos, some that they'd doodled just for him. And then, he's clambering on top of the ginger and wrapping their legs around his waist. "Why aren't you naked yet? I think you should be naked," he says, tugging at the belt loops of Jehan's pants as if time is running away from them.

"We have the whole weekend," they say, and tugs his pants off for Bahorel, nearly kicking him before he follows suit. 

"To camp. Get-" Jehan gives a content sigh as Bahorel rolls his hips against theirs, tightens their grip on the expanse of his back and buries their nose into his neck which smells of faintly of motor oil and pine and _strawberry fragrance_. It's Jehan's own perfume, and Bahorel has said before that it reminds him of the space they take up in his heart, how it feels to be held in their arms after a long day changing tires and oil. 

It doesn't take long for them to finish, and by then, it's still raining against the canopy above the pair. Bahorel has since flopped down beside Jehan, both of their come drying on the ginger's stomach as he dozes off. "Leave it," they say, pulling the blanket back over and tugging one of Bahorel's thighs over his own. "Nap time."

"I love you," Bahorel whispers.

"Love you more."

The rain keeps falling, but Jehan hardly hears it over the soft snores of Bahorel in his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


	5. day 5: carriage ride (courferre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Courfeyrac takes his bodyguard-turned-boyfriend on a carriage ride to his cottage in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy.. a prince/bodyguard au yes i am very original!!! this is a short one but i'd like to build on it at some point ;;;

Prince Courfeyrac has been seeing Combeferre in hiding for two years now. It's considerably easy to do which has been a great relief, and times like now, he's thankful that he fell in love with his bodyguard. Even if it probably breaks a few ethical codes written somewhere in the world. Combeferre is truly exceptional in wits, attractiveness, strength, and especially intelligence.

A prime example of the man's intelligence: now.

They're off to one of Courfeyrac's family cottages on the excuse of _business,_ as he had suggested. The king and queen hadn't had any qualms with the idea, and now, the two young men are off in a carriage three hours away from the palace with no responsibilities for an entire weekend. It's so easy to be reckless, but Courfeyrac pulls the curtains of the carriage shut so that the coachman doesn't catch anything.

"You're a genius, 'Ferre." Courfeyrac rests on the older man's shoulder.

"You're the one with too many cottages. Your family never even stays in them."

"But we are!"

Combeferre swoops in to kiss Courfeyrac, tangling his fingers in his chocolate curls but never pulling. In the years they've cherished each other, he has yet to do a thing that could hurt the Prince in the slightest. He does everything in his abilities to make Courfeyrac feel nothing but good things from him for the fear that he'll lose him. 

Courfeyrac knows about the doubts that Combeferre has, everything he worries himself over when the moon is out. But he doesn't think he'll ever want to separate from what they've formed, or that he'll ever be capable of doing so. He smiles against 'Ferre's lips and clutches at the lapels of his uniform jacket. "Almost there."

"It'll be a wonderful weekend."

"With you, I don't doubt it," Courfeyrac says, pulling away from Combeferre as the carriage pulls to a stop on the rough, gravelly road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)
> 
> chapter 6 will be uploaded later today!!! :^)


	6. day 6: stargazing (bahorel/jehan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan loves the stars. Bahorel loves Jehan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small one and right before the end of the day!!!! i really dig whipped bahorel if you can't tell

The realization hits Bahorel like a pile of bricks. 

So, tonight, there's a meteor shower Jehan has been anticipating for the past few months. They've been raving about it for so long, and now Bahorel is staring in unmatched awe at the russet-haired poet as their eyes shine beneath the meteors raining down from the sky. "It's so beautiful," they say, gaze on the sky unwavering as they take Bahorel's hand in theirs.

"Yeah," Bahorel sighs, and he's completely aware of the hearts in his eyes. He's never seen someone as gorgeous as Jehan, who's _lanky_ and has pretty hair and doesn't know how to coordinate outfits for the life of them. Who loves the stars and the _world_ so much more than anyone ever could. Even with the state of the world they see the beauty in it. And they are _so intelligent_ and know everything about everything. Bahorel isn't sure how they do it.

"If you're tired, you can go in," Jehan whispers.

"No, no, I'm just thinking." No he isn't. At least, nothing productive. "I just really like you."

Jehan flushes, clear under the silver starlight that lights up their face and shakes their head, embarrassed. They've always been horrible at hiding the way they feel, whether it's amazement or anger or _bashfulness,_ which looks wonderful on them. "What brought this up?"

"You're just wonderful. And like, smart. And good at everything, like, holy shit. You are so perfect. I got so lucky," Bahorel says with reverie, cupping Jehan's face and kissing them softly. They respond enthusiastically, and as good as they can be with words, both of them realize that they don't need anymore words to say what they're feeling.

 _Oh God,_ Bahorel thinks. He is so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*tips fedora* m'tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


	7. day 7: mysterious (epomarisette?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius and Cosette aren't sure what draws them to Eponine so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to catch up on this rn ;; i've been busy this past week !!
> 
> p.s. lots of tense changes here because it's 1 am and rushed :D

The first time it happened, Marius came embarrassingly fast. Instead of shouting his own name, Cosette had whispered a tiny _Eponine_ as she ground herself onto her enthusiastic boyfriend. He noticed the way she cringed, but tightened his grip on her hips as he felt immensely guilty about how hot the idea of Cosette and Eponine together got him, _God,_ especially being in between them. "It's good," Marius whispered, after he's come down from his orgasm and finished Cosette off as well. "I like her too."

That second time was supposed to happen, and Marius would have felt completely shitty about asking Cosette to fuck him while he fantasizes that she's Eponine, but she made it clear that she's more than okay with it.

When it happens a third time, Eponine hears them. Listen; it isn't Marius' fault that Cosette dragged him to the broom closet of Enjolras and Grantaire's new apartment at the housewarming party, or that Eponine looked extra gorgeous that night, or that Cosette kept on whispering in his ear about it like some sort of horrible demon that makes him make terrible mistakes such as shouting said woman's name so loud that the apartment goes quiet. It isn't. He doesn't even know why she's so appealing to him and Cosette.

She's just some bartender who's such a mystery, with pretty hair and a great sense of humor who _cares so much about everyone,_ and her smile is radiant-

And now she's going to hate both of them forever because they fucked in a storage closet too loudly. God, that's going to be a story to tell the kids. Or at least, that's what Marius believes, no matter how tight Cosette holds him and tells him in her sweet tone that it'll be _fine._

As it turns out, though, Cosette was right. It was more than fine. Eponine had confronted them post-party with a sweet smile playing on her lips like she knew what it did to Cosette and Marius, and invited them to her apartment since Gavroche was out. What Marius had expected was an impromptu three-way. What he received was a long conversation spanning into the early hours of the morning, when the birds were singing outside the window and the sky was going pink.

Also, a kiss. Marius and Cosette got a long kiss from Eponine before she saw them out of the door with the promise of a date.

"What just happened?" Cosette asks, awestruck on the front step of the apartment.

"I have _no idea."_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


End file.
